The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
One of the challenges of removing diseased tissue from the body during surgery is that it can be difficult to distinguish healthy tissue from diseased tissue while in an intraoperative environment. Intraoperative frozen section procedures are often used to identify tissue.